The wedding
by Dark Sarcasm 503
Summary: It's AnakinPadme's wedding day and Padme is writing in her diary - reflecting on those 'special' moments. Though not with the groom - but the best man! (please RR)


**Disclaimer: **Would GL even care if there are piles of fanfics about star wars??…

Dear Diary,

It's my wedding to Anakin today and although I know that I should be looking forward to it I cannot help but look at the past. Not my past with Anakin but my past with Obi-Wan. Those special moments shared with him and now I wonder if I'm getting married to the wrong man. Just now, I can't help remembering when I first met Obi-Wan……….

(Flashback)

Padme followed the droid that was leading them to the camps on Naboo. She was worried about her planet….what could she do? Suddenly they were brought to a halt. Padme, startled out of her thoughts, looked up and saw two men standing in the way. They were dressed in brown cloaks over tunics. Their arms hung loose by their sides but they did not look unprepared. Padme did not notice this however. The younger Jedi caught her gaze. He was shorter than the other and leaner. His hair was short except for a thin braided plait. His face was smooth and intense. Padme gasped involuntarily – he was gorgeous. Padme barely heard what was being said, but she took a step backwards as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and cut down the doids. Padme was mesmerised by the young Jedi's smooth movements. The older Jedi led them into a side passageway and explained to them that they were Jedi. Their names were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' thought Padme 'Perfect.' Qui-Gon's words cut through her thoughts. "Your majesty we will have to escape to Coruscant." Sabe looked uncertain and studied each of her handmaidens in turn, her gaze coming to rest on Padme. Sensing what she wanted Padme said "We are brave you highness." Sabe nodded. It was done, they were going to help Naboo and she was going to stay with Obi-Wan for a short while longer.

(Present)

He captured my heart ever since I first met him. When I later met Anakin I knew what he felt for me but how could I even compared him to that, that 'god' Obi-Wan?

I never really talked to Obi-Wan until that night in the gardens just a few nights before he was due to leave for the temple. He had just been knighted and had just lost Qui-Gon. That was when I realised many things about him………..

(Flashback)

Padme looked out of her window and down into the garden. A figure walked into view and knelt down, head bowed. 'I'll go talk to him' decided Padme as she grabbed her robe and went downstairs into the garden. Silently she came up behind him. "Master Jedi? Obi-Wan?" she asked tentatively. Obi-Wan looked up startled. He rose gracefully to his feet. "Your majesty" he replied bowing low. Padme studied his face. "I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Obi-Wan shook his head "I was just…thinking" "About Master Qui-Gon?" asked Padme gently, feeling his pain. Obi-Wan nodded eyes downcast. "I-I miss him." Obi-Wan said, looking down. Padme placed a finger under his chin, making him look up. "That's only natural…you had a special bond with him…." Her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Gently she ran her fingers over his cheek. When she moved to take her hand away Obi-Wan raised his hand and placed it over hers, holding it in place. Suddenly Obi-Wan seemed to realise what he was doing. He moved away "Your majesty I…" "No." whispered Padme as she pulled him close. Obi-Wan leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his. "Oh" said Padme in surprise. Obi-Wan pulled away. "Please forgive me Your Highness. I don't know what got into me. I'll be going back to my rooms now, by your leave." With that he turned away and hurried into the night.

(Present)

I still treasure that kiss in my heart. It torments me and yet it gladdens me. I'm just so confused. But, now I think of ten years later when I first met that handsome, but not as handsome as Obi-Wan, young man Anakin….

(Flashback)

"M'Lady, the Jedi are here." Said Sabe as she rushed into her mistress's rooms. "Coming" replied Padme. She walked into the main room and sat down, just as Jar Jar rushed into the room. "M'Lady, desa Jedi are here." "Thank you Jar Jar" replied Padme gravely as the two Jedi entered the room. There he was. He had grown a beard, but that just seemed to accent his handsome, youthful face. Beside him was a young man that Padme didn't know, his Padawan presumably. Padme's heart fluttered as Obi-Wan kissed her hand. "It is good to see you M'Lady" he said seriously. "Thank you Master Jedi." Said Padme, her voice revealing nothing about her feelings. Padme turned to the man beside him. Suddenly she recognised him. "Annie?" she asked startled. "Yes M'Lady." Said Anakin, bending to kiss her hand. "My, you've grown." Said Padme smiling. "So have you." Replied Anakin, lost in his feelings for her. "Grown more beautiful….for a senator I mean." He finished hurriedly.

(Present)

I fell in love with him that day, or so I thought. I just seemed to forget my feelings for Obi-Wan. Now look at me, about to get married to him. What am I to do? I don't love him, I love Obi-Wan. I want to get married to Obi-Wan, but what if he doesn't have feelings for me?

(EPILOGUE)

"M'Lady?" Sabe's voice startled Padme out of her thoughts. Padme quickly closed her diary and looked at her friend. "It's time to put your dress on." Explained Sabe. Padme sighed. "Sabe, what am I to do? I don't want to marry Anakin anymore." Sabe smiled. That's simple, call off the wedding. "But…I couldn't do that to him." Padme cried. "It's your life. You have to do what makes _you _happy." Said Sabe patiently. "Couldn't you do it?" pleaded Padme. Sabe smiled "It's your wedding, not mine."

Padme hesitantly opened the door to Anakin's rooms. Inside she found Obi-Wan in the middle of getting dressed to be best man. "Sorry" said Padme hurridly. "What's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan catching sight of her tear-stained face and walking over. "I don't want to marry Anakin!" cried Padme. "Why?" asked Obi-Wan as he held out his arms and Padme clutched at him. "Because I don't love him. I LOVE YOU!!" Obi-Wan took a step back in surprise. "You do?" he asked. "Yes." Replied Padme. "Don't you love me, Obi-Wan?" To her surprise Obi-Wan held her tight "I love you more than I can say." "Really?" asked Padme in surprise. "I always have" replied Obi-Wan, kissing her gently. At that moment, Anakin walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, taking in the scene: his best man kissing his bride. Padme turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I don't know how to say this…I don't want to marry you." Said Padme hesitantly. "Obviously." Replied Anakin scornfully. "Anakin, I don't love you. I felt something for you, but I realise now that my heart belongs to Obi-Wan." Said Padme gently. "Padme, we need to tell those people out there. Do you want to marry me?" asked Obi-Wan carefully. "Yes" replied Padme lovingly. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I never meant for this to happen but I hope you'll understand." Said Obi-Wan quietly. The two turned and walked out the door. Anakin's eyes narrowed as they went. "I'll remember this _Obi-Wan Kenobi." _He muttered angrily before following them outside.


End file.
